Estrella Errante
by PukitChan
Summary: Un Black que se precie de serlo tiene cientos de requisitos que tú nunca podrás llenar, porque no importa quién o qué nombre tengas, siempre serás un maldito Squib, Marius Black. / Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


_Harry Potter y cualquier mención a su mundo, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más que lo compraron. Yo sólo escribo por pura diversión y con este fic también doy el inicio de mis poquísimas vacaciones. ¡Pero vacaciones al fin y al cabo! Jajajaja. También:_

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**

_Y como soy una impulsiva, me puse a teclar de inmediato en cuanto recibí mi personaje: Marius Black. ¡Así que adelante!_

* * *

**Estrella errante **

Por:

PukitChan

Todo Black que se precie de serlo, debe sentirse orgulloso de la importante alcurnia de la que desciende, que es, por supuesto, la de una familia de Sangre Pura que durante generaciones ha dejado el ejemplo de cómo debe ser puesto en alto el nombre de un mago. Porque si algo debe comprenderse de la familia Black, es que todos ―absolutamente todos sus miembros―, han mostrado con sofisticación y clase, lo que un mago debe ser.

Para empezar, todo Black que se precie de serlo, debe tener un nombre importante. No un nombre cualquiera, porque los Black no son cualquiera. Debe ser escogido con mucho cuidado y tiene que ser un nombre esplendoroso, tan brillante como el oro que inunda sus cámaras de Gringotts. Así pues, lo más lógico sería el nombre de una estrella. ¿Cómo no serlo? Los Black son esas estrellas que inundan el cielo, alumbrándolo. Sin ellos, la noche no sería nada. Son esas estrellas firmes que se reconocen en cuanto se ven por su inmensidad, ya que al levantar la vista ―porque obviamente se debe de levantar la vista si quieres apreciar la magnificencia de un Black―, todos admiran el brillo que hace que las demás estrellas sean insignificantes a su lado. De ese modo, grabados en el firmamento están nombres como Pollux, Cygnus o Cassiopeia, que dejarán su brillo durante muchas generaciones. ―Porque todo Black que se precie de serlo debe dejar importantes legados, es decir, hijos educados sobre su nobleza y su pureza.

Sin embargo, la familia Black también tiene secretos vergonzosos que muchas veces pueden ser eliminados y otras tantas, simplemente arrojarlos al sótano del olvido que está cerrado bajo llave, mientras se suplica un remedio para la deshonra que ha caído sobre la familia.

Algunos, en secreto, les llaman a esas vergüenzas "_estrellas errantes"_.

La familia Black reniega de ellos, pero es un secreto a voces que las _estrellas errantes_ existen. Resuenan entre susurros nombres como Eduardus, Andrómeda, Cedrella o Sirius. Todos ellos, malditos vástagos traidores, le han dado la espalda a los Black, siguiendo un vergonzoso camino.

«_Pero algo nos dejaron esos malditos perjuros»_ susurra Elladora a todo Black que se precie de serlo «_Que ése es el camino que no debes seguir sino quieres repudiado y asesinado. ¡Toujours Pur!»_

Claro que Marius Black, nunca comprendió eso hasta años más tarde cuando, a diferencia de sus hermanos, no tuvo ningún destello de magia accidental. Y ahí fue donde comenzó el cambio.

Porque todo Black que se precie de serlo, tiene magia accidental a temprana edad, enorgulleciendo a la familia por eso. Será criado por y para ello, de modo que cuando su educación en casa se complete, irá a Hogwarts y será un Slytherin. ―No puede haber mejor casa que ésta.

Claro que de niño, Marius nunca pensó en traicionar a la familia, relacionarse con algún mestizo, o peor aún, mirar a un sangre sucia. Los muggles eran un desperdicio de espacio. Sin embargo, lo que hizo él, de manera inconsciente y sin comprenderlo, fue mucho peor que la traición: Nunca recibió su carta de Hogwarts.

Marius Black era algo menor que una _estrella errante. «Squib»_ susurró con burla y asco su hermana Cassiopeia, que siempre lograba que esa palabra sonara como un insulto en sus labios. Tal vez porque para los Black, lo era. «_Eres un maldito Squib, Marius_».

Y así, Marius, menos digno que una _estrella errante, _fue repudiado. Tratado peor que un elfo doméstico, encerrado en el sótano y eliminado del árbol genealógico, día con día creció con el estigma de ser la peor vergüenza de la familia. Para cuando cumplió los trece, ya sabía que en esa casa no era más que un estorbo. Y no entendía por qué tenía el apellido pero no la magia poderosa. Y se odió, se odió a sí mismo por ser lo que era. _Squib. _

A los catorce huyó de casa. Nadie le buscó porque a nadie le importó.

Teniendo un amplio conocimiento del mundo mágico pero sin poder utilizarlo, sin más dinero que unos cuantos galeones que consiguió robar de las cocinas, Marius se perdió entre los muggles. Ese mundo, el que le enseñaron a repudiar y menospreciar, al que fue difícil adaptarse, fue también el mundo que le tendió la mano a un solitario niño que había crecido con odio a su alrededor.

_Qué ironía. _

_«Marius Blaker…» _susurró cuando pidieron el nombre de aquel desconocido y perdido niño, que lo único que recordaba era su nombre, según él. «_Blaker» _fue el nombre que dijo cuando empezó a armar una vida entre los muggles. «_Blaker_» fue el apellido que pronunció cuando una hermosa muggle de aspecto cálido le preguntó entre manos tensas, labios apretados y sonrojos intensos, cómo se llamaba él. «_M. Blaker» _fue la firma que lo acompañó toda su vida, cuando decidió que sería escritor de cuentos infantiles llenos de magia, movido por una nostalgia que aún permanecía en su corazón. «_Blaker»_ fue el apellido que tomó su hermosa esposa cuando Marius decidió que era la escogida.

«…_Rigel Blaker_» fue el nombre que le dio a su hijo, sin saber que ese apellido descaradamente oculto sería la continuación secreta de una línea de sangre que se cree extinta. ¡Qué trágico fin sería ése para la familia!

Porque Marius Blaker, anteriormente Black, con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, admitió que la venganza es un plato que sirve frío si acaso, por ironías del destino, la descendencia noble de los Black sobreviviría únicamente en aquellos que, en vida, sus integrantes más repudiaron: _traidores, mestizos, squib… _

Porque todo Black que se precie de serlo tiene un importante linaje, una pureza de sangre, un magnifico nombre, cámaras en Gringotts, y un pasado libre de asquerosos muggles.

«_Pero un Blaker que se precie de serlo_» dice Marius entre murmullos bajos, explicando que Rigel es una de las más brillantes estrellas de la constelación Orión. _«…no es sólo una persona o una estrella errante… los Blaker somos una constelación»._

* * *

**Divagaciones de la autora:**

_¡Exacto en el límite, son 1000 palabras! Tuve la suerte de que me tocara uno de los renegados de los Black. Jajajaja, adoré en serio escribir de Marius. Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer y más gracias si les nace un review. ¡Besos a todos y larga vida al foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black por su primer año de vida!_


End file.
